There are many different types of couplers for coupling assemblies utilized in connecting fluid lines, such as refrigerant lines. The most widely accepted designs generally utilize a male coupler fitted into a fastening collar of a female coupler.
When two independent or spaced fluid lines are to be mated and connected, the male coupler is of course attached to one line and the female coupler is attached to the other line. The male coupler and the female coupler are adapted to engage and lock together, as for example with threads. The male/female couplers are twisted relative to each other until the two lines are brought into sealed engagement to form a continuous line.
The critical aspect of such coupling assemblies is to ensure that the endpoints of the two lines are brought together in perfect alignment for the best sealed engagement. Conventional coupling assemblies such as those generally described above, presuppose that one or both of the lines are capable of being moved into an alignment position for proper sealing.
One approach prevalent in the art to do this is to use reinforced rubber and plastic hoses to carry the fluid to at least one of the couplers. These types of fluid lines provide the desired degree of flexibility and extendability, allowing for precise positioning of the two mating lines. With solid wall, metal lines however, such as those used to transport refrigerant in automobile air conditioning systems and preferred for their durability and strength, the ability to extend the lines into a mating position for sealed engagement can be extremely difficult. It may sometimes be necessary to physically bend the lines in order to facilitate the connection. This may require a great deal of time and physical energy to provide the lines with the proper orientation. In addition, if proper sealed engagement cannot be attained, there is a probability of fluid leakage due to ineffective sealing caused by misalignment of the endpoints of the lines. Also, if the bending is not properly performed, the lines are susceptible to forming a kink and must be replaced.
Also it is desirable to allow limited telescoping action between the members after the connection is made. For example, in an automotive air conditioning system relative axial movement can accommodate mechanically caused component movement, as well as slight movement due to thermal expansion and contraction.